


Winx Breeding Club

by Kirby6721



Category: Winx Club
Genre: A pervet version of the show, Age of Consent is different in Alfea, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bestiality, Big asses, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Changes to the whole story and lore altogether, Consensual Underage Sex, Continuity What Continuity, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fairy/Human Relationships, Ignores the main plot, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, School Dance, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Spooning, Table Sex, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, hot spring sex, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby6721/pseuds/Kirby6721
Summary: Fairies Beautiful and sexy female humanoids who wield great magic. Who have been present since the days of the ancient celts and still persist today in the late 90's.But, as an all female species, their only means of procreating lies in mating with human males.Even though they live, mature and retain their youth for far longer than normal human females.A form of steady population maintenance is created as an emergency measure, in the form of a fairy boarding school known as Alfea.Young fertile human male studs of highschool age are given special invitations to study, develop relationships with the fairies studying as well and make love to them.We follow the first generation of Alfeaian students, as they get busy with each other.Being sent to a nice School, where you get to see and fuck a hot, sexy girl is definitely a man's best wet dream ticket indeed....
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Winx Breeding Club

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it, I didn't really care to see the show fully itself, I did see this when I was kid, but only in some clips and I couldn't be bothered to remember it's plot, only the girls. Sigh..I feel so old now.  
> I got the idea of making this by seeing porn of this forgotten series on rule34.  
> The plot's not all that much to write home about anyway. So you won't have to watch the show to keep track of this story. 
> 
> This lemon fanfic's does away with the canon story and changes alot of the world and lore regarding the original show, with a good deal of characters being adapted out of the story altogether. Noticeably the Red Fountain School are taken out the story and the specialists of the show are instead sent to study at Alfea and and bone the fairies there, not kidding, the school is alright with that.  
> I don't own the show or any of it's characters.  
> You readers therefore don't need to take this seriously, like at all.
> 
> I was inspired to make this story by creeply's fanfic collection on fanfic.net

**1st year Sunday 10.00pm**

**Alfea Entrance**

There they stood at it's very gates, a very fantasy style like boarding school, grander and bigger that a typical boarding school can ever hope to be. 

A well sculptured duo wing-like doors, that forms it's front gate, the two towers on opposing sides beside the gate, that are the size of lighthouses, just as fabulously sculptured with dome-like structures at the top of each of them. Two long and massive dormitories that are somewhat shorter in height in comparison to the front gate towers, but compensates in length and have castle battlement towers at the end of each of them, just shorter than front two towers.

At the back of all of these, just up a small flight of stairs, is the Campus itself being what could be simply described as a super-sized, fantasy world Hagia Sopiah Church castle, connected to the dorms through some hallways at the end of the dorms. There is also big ballroom just underneath the school itself, if one can look at the school from behind they will see it jutting out a little bit. The Central Courtyard is nothing to scoff at either, being as large and vast as a running track with a huge well, various benches scattered in it and some special structural decorations at a section of the courtyard, a possible public square for ceremonies? 

That's not discounting the fact that the school is located deep in the forests on a plateau with mountains just behind it by 9 miles with lush forests in between that are converted into some kind of magical natural park. And should one scale down the plateau from the school's bustop to their right, will eventually reach a beach connected to the sea in a few miles.

The 500 boys standing at the gates of Alfea with their luggages are quite entranced by the sight to say the least, as the school reflects the moonlight from the night sky, the special boarding school study invitation they each were selected for, which sounds particularly strange is that so far only males have been invited here, sounded too good to be true yet somehow it wasn't. A 16 year-old fair skinned man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso in a pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves, who is known as Sky spoke up to break the silence to a nearby group of boys. "So my name's Sky and I hope we all get along for this long distanced-study.".

"Oh that's a nice name, mine's Brandon, did you reckon I can make waves with one of the ladies here?" a tan skin man with a medium, athletic build, who has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye and has brown eyes in a white dress shirt with a red ascot under a green sweater replied. "Tsk, scoring a lady is all your concerned with Brandon? Name's Riven in case any of you are asking." a somewhat rude and deadpan man who sports a short spiked magenta colored hair and violet eyes, and a slight tan complexion wearing a white muscle midriff shirt with maroon pants and matching sneakers spoke in a snarky tone.

"Do not be so judgmental Riven perhaps you can find a soulmate that suites you as well as that I can find one that shares my pacifist views. My name's Helia gentlemen." replied a man of fair-skinned who has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso, possessing long black hair and blue eyes and a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. "It that really true? An ideal soulmate waiting for us here? Uhmmm....sorry I forgot to say my name, it's Timmy." a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears red-framed glasses, and is tall and slender, with small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone, underneath his under white, long-sleeved shirt, over his loose light green mid-sleeved shirt lies a somewhat less muscular build than the others replied nervously, he also wears light-blue boot jeans and green and white sneakers.

"Not to worry Timmy, for pen pal lover has called me here to see her in anticipation, and I shall not let her down if my name isn't Nabu! If she can be here, so can a lover that wants to be with you be present here as well." announced a man of tan complexion, with very long, brown hair tied into a single braid and has deep blue eyes, who wears a purple turtle neck shirt that actually extends further down to the knee, outlined with thick, yellow lines and is split open on both sides, with elbow-length sleeves that is decorated with yellow stripes. He also wears a thick red cloth tied onto his waist, purple sweats, and white shoes.

Then suddenly, the leaf like gates opened to reveal an elderly yet hourglass shape lady with short curly hair, dark blue eyes, and gold hoop earrings. Who wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses and a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She also wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles and black high heels with yellow buckles.

"Ah good evening gentlemen you must be the new male students who have been selected to study here at Alfea Boarding School, I'm Headmistress Faragonda, and I will show you the inside of the school itself. I've got a introduction film for all you to see, too get your bearings, come with me now." she asked with a voice of reason and authority.

**School **Amphitheater****

In a vast auditorium built to accommodate hundreds of students the boys find their own seats, taking note of the fact that Alfea has two floors with their own facilities, a ground floor and a first floor which they were currently on. Timmy notes that there also seems to be underground tunnels below the ground level of Alfea, which could as a massive panic room. "Ah sorry to keep you all waiting! I got the footage needed for the film, you all are our first male students, so things might be a little obscure regarding information about the school." Ms Faragonda explained, while starting up the film projector.

"Alright students the film is about to start! No loud noises from any of you now." she announced, the film projector then starts up, the sounds of a rolling footage being heard in the silence of the Amphitheater, with everyone present there keeping quiet.

The film begins in the form of a 70s footage with the title card reads as " **The School of Alfea introduction and a brief history study regarding fairies to young men!** " displayed by a smooth-voiced announcer **"Welcome gentlemen to the School of Alfea! As all you lads know, you each have been selected through invitations sent to each of you personally, well consider this invitation to be an honor, for all you are the first generation of male human students to be allowed study at this School!"** he said. 

"But before we talk about the Alfea directly, we need to talk about your dorm mates, the fairies as a whole species!" he continued. Some of the students like Sky and Helia and Timmy were quite surprised at knowing that the female dorm mates aren't even human, but magical fairies! "Fairies being real!? That's something the invitation didn't mention...." Sky softly inquired. "I...I always taught that they was something odd and magical about Alfea but this is...." Timmy whispered in confusion. "Perhaps some of the myths of the world are true after all?" Helia noted, regarding this information.

The film then shows depictions of fairies in the old days such as Celtic, medieval to Victorian times, **"Fairies, a species of winged humanoids that can use magic that have existed since the earliest years of man's civilization, being physically portrayed or referred to either nymphs or pixies, though it was their true appearance that remained the same."** the announcer detailed.

The film then rolls to depict a typical fairy, the fairy looks like a normal, naked yet very attractive human female with an hourglass figure, with a lovely rump and big, perky and beautiful tits, **"While fairies are sexy human-like females at first glance to the untrained eye, they are can transform into their true forms which give them insect-like wings, they also are immune to most normal diseases and illnesses, their muscles are more tightly packed and more effective than ones found in humans."** he explains, concerning fairy biology.

**"While their body fats are also less in potential gain and are burn though slightly more efficiently than normal human females, so a fat fairy is nearly unheard off, though body fat gained usually goes to a fairy's butt and breasts instead. Their bones also seem to be stronger and more dense than human females as well, particularly at their waist, hips and ribcage, this is due to the fact that they seem to be missing a couple of ribs, which most human females would have to lose in order to get their hourglass-figures."** the announcer continued.

"Oh man, a school where hot, hourglass figure girls are present, that's going to give my a huge boner right now." Brandon thought to himself, noting that his erection is getting bigger and harder due to him staring at the fairy's body, as do quite a good deal of the other boys present.

**"Fairies in general also age more slowly than normal human females and even retain their youth, looks and curves for far longer, with the oldest among them, that had lived being 300 plus years old. Unsurprisingly they also reach sexual maturity and child bearing age more slowly than normal human females, as well as take a year to fully give birth to a baby in compared to 9 months, a fairy is also much harder to impregnate than a human woman, so a one night-stand conceivement is near impossible, they also can only give birth to five children at most, unlike human females."** the announcer inquired discussing fairy life-cycles.

" **Due to their status as an all female-species, fairies back then would mate with human males throughout the century all over the world, in order to propagate their species throughout the centuries, given their desirable appearances, this wasn't usually to difficult. While fairies' morality can be mostly compared to humanities in terms of good nature, they can have odd eccentricities in their morality values, which makes them alien to normal humans, they also seem to have a very loose dress code at best, with going out naked being somewhat normal and scanty clothing being a typical outfit choice on average."** the announcer said, discussing the fairies behavior and mating habits, as the film screenshot changes to that of fairies throughout history courting human males.

**"So to keep up with the times in studying magic, aid their population numbers and help adjust to the humans, the school of Alfea is created to be a solution for all of these challenges. With five hundred fairies and five hundred human males of highschool age being allowed to mingle, study and make love to each other here, with all the facilities and environment present here!"** the announcer exclaims, as the film screen changes to that of a screenshot of Alfea. "So we are mainly here to be sperm banks to these fairy girls? Hiss.." Riven huffed quietly, in disgruntlement at the realization.

**"And that's all for introductions to Alfea and fairies in general, so have a good time here young lads and enjoy your studies here, goodbye now!"** the announcer finished, as the film screenshot changes to that of it's end credits with the caption **"That's all folks!".** "So my pen-pal, a fairy wants me to be here to make love to me, Ishall accept this offer!" Nabu said, with a sense of pride knowing that his soulmate has already yearned for his arrival to school.

As soon as the film ends, Ms Faragonda then walks to the announcement booth to talk to the males, "Well this's film here has explained everything you need to know regarding introductions, would any of you care to ask any other questions concerning your stay here?" she asked. "Uh Ms Faragonda? Aren't we underage for this?" Sky asked, raising hand in curiosity concerning the fact that they can have sex with girls openly.

"Well Mr Sky the fairies age of human male mates consent has usually been 14 and above, for they themselves reach sexual maturity when they are of that age of 14 years old by fairy standards, so the five hundred fairy students here are of the same of age physically and mentally as that of human male high-schoolers themselves by fairy standards as well. Bear in mind that five hundred fairies are considered a good percentage of the total fairy population. As long as human male students and fairy students are having sex with each other's full consent it's allowed, even in public parts in Alfea, provided they are on school grounds and property, which also encompasses the nearby beach and close forests and school natural parks. Just remember to say no if you are no comfortable with having sex and respect their words should vice-versa occur." she explained in detail.

"Next question please?" she asked. "Ms Faragonda, is there a dress code to speak off in Alfea?" Helia asked, raising his hand. "Mr Helia, we have a fair few rules here but a dress code isn't explicitly present or somewhat enforced no matter what Griselda my assistant says, while you would have to put on something that passes for clothes no matter how scantily during lectures and lessons, it's very common to run into fairy students who wear skimpy outfits all the time, going commando, wear vapor ware tops, bare their midriffs or all the above, in rare cases a few of them go naked on school grounds outside lessons." she replied.

She then took a good look at the clock and noticed that it was 11.30 pm and it is time for lights off. "Oh look at the time, I'm afraid that's all the questions I can ask today, head to either of the dormitories to get some rest for the night, the girls have already arrived this morning and have chosen either dormitory as well. Don't be to worried, about co-living with them in same dormitory, just make yourselves at home." she said.

The boys then got up from their seats and bring their luggages with them to the dorms, Ms Faragonda then retires for bed herself for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for introductions of the boys, we will introduce the girls in the next chapter. Another significant shift from the canon universe that will be talked about in future chapters is the lore regarding witches and the fact that only Alfea and Cloudtower exist as schools in this continuity.  
> This is author signing off and I hope you folks are doing well in this time, take care!


End file.
